Acquanetta, Daughter of Poseidon
by moonlightbear
Summary: With a dead mother and an absent father, life is harder than it should be. She is a freak among others until one day she meets a very tall man.
1. Chapter 1

**Acquanetta, Daughter of Poseidon**

**By:** Moonlightbear

**Disclaimer:** these books are so good I wish I could say I wrote them, but I didn't… please give it up for the brilliant Rick Rioridan and Darren Shan!! And the wonderful worlds they created!! All characters that you don't recognize are mine and proud of it!

**Author's notes: **This is a slight companion story to my Cirque du Freak story: A Vampire by Accident.

**Summary:** With a dead mother and an absent father, life is harder than it should be. She is a freak among others until one day she meets a very tall man.

**Chapter One:** A Freak Among Others

Hi, I'm Acquanetta Poole and I am a freak!

When I was younger, I felt ashamed to introduce myself as much, but now I'm proud of it. Where I live now, I'm just as freakish as my neighbors and my friends.

You see, my mom died when she gave birth to me and I guess my dad never knew about me or he didn't care. I was in a foster home for the first six months of my life before this one couple adopted me. Life wasn't easy. My new parents fought constantly; apparently, I was their last ditch effort for them to stay together, but they didn't. When I was two, they both left the house and me in it and never returned.

The second family, who adopt me were really cool, normal, perfect people. The perfect family, who wanted to say, "We are wonderful because we adopt!" Every kid had a chore in the household, even me who just turned three after I moved in. If you messed up, you got a spanking. No one outside the house knew that, but it was true.

It was here in my second adoptive home that I got my title of freak. When my emotions go overboard, water explodes around me. Don't ask me why because I don't know! I don't remember the first time it happened, but my perfect family members used to continuously tell me. I was in the bathtub with my mom (at the time) bathing me and I splashed her, getting soap in her eyes, by accident. This was a cause for spanking, I started crying, next thing we all knew was the water was no longer in the tub, but rather everywhere else and mom was soaked to the bone.

Nine out of ten times that I got spanked or the other kids teased me or pushed me, water would explode somewhere in the room. Two daycares expelled me because they noticed they never had any problems with the drinking fountains until I started to attend. At home the sink, the water dispenser in the refrigerator, the hose outside, a glass of water on a table, or any other water source would go off and everyone in the room would get wet, except me.

Just after I turned five, they took me back to the state, and gave me up. "So some poor other fool could adopt me!" Is what they said. They told the social worker, who was handling my case, every tiny thing I did and to make sure I wasn't given to someone with out them know the facts. My social worker promised them she would, and she did, which is why no one would adopt me, and I went to sixteen, seventeen, or more foster homes in a matter of one year. I lost count. No one wanted me because of my file, whether they read it or I just did something wrong. I felt like a mistake, and cried myself to sleep many nights.

One day I saw this really tall man watching me in the playground (I was always alone, I had no friends). After a few days I thought he was stalking me because I swore I saw him outside my bedroom window once, and watching from down the street. My current foster parents ignored me and were desperately trying to pawn me off on another foster family, so they didn't care. The other kids in the home just laughed and called me a freak, so I sprayed them with water.

My foster parents were happier then ever today, as they called me into the dining room. There sitting at the table was the man I had seen everywhere over the last few days. My social worker was there too and I was told I was leaving this house and going to stay with Mr. Tall. _The name fits_… I thought as I left to grab my back pack, the only thing I really owned. This wasn't new to me (sudden uprooting), but hopefully this guy knew what he was getting into, maybe that's why he was watching me. Hey, hopes were all I had left, so I got to hold on to them!

"Hold on to my hand," He said, and I did as I was told and we continued to walk out of the house, down to the curb, and up the street. Since I moved in with this foster family I just left, I explored the neighborhood constantly, but I had never seen this wide opening of land or heard the circus was coming to town. I looked behind me where the house was and all there was were trees.

"How?! Wha-?" I said trying to form words that would not come out.

Mr. Tall got down on one knee, he was still six feet taller than me, and bent over so he could look me in the eye. "I too have powers, different but like you." I gawked at him, so that's why he wanted me. "Here we treat each other with respect, and help each other. You can be who you truly are without ridicule, here." Then he stood up and offered me his hand. "Take my hand," We walked. "Welcome to the Cirque du Freak!" He announced proudly.

Ok so I know few will read this because it is the first crossover of it's kind, but please do review!! PLEASE!! Thank you!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Acquanetta, Daughter of Poseidon**

**By:** Moonlightbear

**Disclaimer:** these books are so good I wish I could say I wrote them, but I didn't… please give it up for the brilliant Rick Rioridan and Darren Shan!! And the wonderful worlds they created!! All characters that you don't recognize are mine and proud of it!

**Author's notes: **This is a slight companion story to my Cirque du Freak story: A Vampire by Accident.

**Summary:** With a dead mother and an absent father, life is harder than it should be. She is a freak among others until one day she meets a very tall man.

**Chapter Two: **Starting my Life at the Cirque

At first I was scared, my families in the past used to tease me circuses of freaks and what the people did to freaks like me. I was terrified walking into the camp. At first the tents, colors, and people were extreme. I hid in Mr. Tall's side (well the side of his leg anyway), as we made our way through the grounds.

He introduced me to Gertha Teeth, a woman with big choppers that can bite anything; Remus Twobellies, a super fat man who can eat an elephant whole if he wanted to; Alexander Ribs, a comedian with the tiniest torso ever; Larten Crepsley and Darren Shan, a old man and a teenager who played with a spider named Madam Octa; and Erva Von, a man that was green and scaly. They all seemed nice and there were other people, some were normal people who like to help back stage and more freaks who did various jobs around the camp. I was beginning to calm down. Mr. Tall even told me that I could take my time in picking duties or if and only if, I wanted to perform.

As time in the Cirque past, I helped as a costume assistant since my tent mate designed most of them. Madam Ruska, my tent mate, was an older woman with long dark hair and spoke no English. It was hard for us to communicate at first, but we learned what each other means by drawings or hand gestures. What surprised me was her talent; I found out one night after I had a nightmare and got up to get some water. Turning around I saw her lying in bed and she had the longest beard I'd ever seen. I screamed because it scared me and she woke with a start and suddenly the beard grew shorter and shorter until it was gone. In her own way, she apologized and I decided I liked her a lot more.

There weren't many other kids my age and the ones that were, were normal. They were only here because their parents worked in the Cirque, and they all did different chores, then me. We don't have much time for fun between the shows, traveling, and chores, but that was ok. I liked it here.

You are always busy and doing something instead of sitting around and feeling bad which I used to do in my other foster homes. I didn't feel out of place here at all and after a few weeks I decided to try and control my water ability. Erva saw me once and thought it was cool. He's twenty-two years old but joined the cirque when he was eleven, after Mr. Tall saved him from a real abusive type of freak circus. He said, "Mr. Tall knows when there is someone he can help. He'll find them and bring them here. A safe place where they can figure out where they truly belong. A lot of people come and go."

Things were going great over the first eight months, and then I officially met the most recent addition to the Cirque, Abigail Hunt. I was moving out of my old tent and getting my own to share with her. She came to the cirque two months before but had stayed her first week in Mr. Crepsley's tent because she was sick and when she got better she moved into Darren and Erva's tent. She stayed with Mr. Crepsley and Darren a lot when she first came because she was like them. She was a half-Vampire, I didn't believe her at first, but I do now.

We moved into our own tent, after Mr. Crepsley and Darren left for Vampire Mountain. "I'm too new, too little, they said! What do they know!? I could've made the journey!" She told me one night. She didn't like that she was left behind, but Darren promised to try and send her letters when he could. That made her feel better.

We became fast friends since our histories were sorta the same (bad home life for most of our lives). She is a couple of years older than me, but I'll eventually look way older than her because she ages one-fifth to a regular aging person, like me. She super energetic too. She goes around the campgrounds doing chores that her and Darren did and all the while singing and dancing. She knew funny campfire songs too, and shared them with everyone. She's always bouncy and happy around the cirque, but when we're in the tent at night that when I know she's been through a lot. She has nightmares all the time and worries about things like her step-dad finding her or what happened to this one little girl.

Recently, everyone had a moment of relief because Mr. Tall announced we would be heading over seas for a while. Most of the cirque was excited and I totally was, I'd never been out of the country and I hoped we'll be able to do some sight seeing.

---------

We stay off the beaten path so the main stream people don't bother us, which means there's not a whole lot of sight seeing. Anytime we're in a city, a group of people go out at night and see a movie, go to the store, see a show, or go to a club. We're a wild group and those are the fun and wild times! Then we go back to the simple camping life by the fire in the country side.

Oh, by the way, me and Abby started an act for the show. Mr. Tall approved and we're going to be second last in the show, since the twins decided to go home for a while. I can't wait and I hope neither one of us mess up!

--

Ok here's is the end of chapter 2… lots of babble I know, but hey she's liking the place more and more!

Please please Please Please PLEASE PLEASE _**REVIEW!!!! **_Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Acquanetta, Daughter of Poseidon**

**By:** Moonlightbear

**Disclaimer:** these books are so good I wish I could say I wrote them, but I didn't… please give it up for the brilliant Rick Rioridan and Darren Shan!! And the wonderful worlds they created!! All characters that you don't recognize are mine and proud of it!

**Author's notes: **This is a slight companion story to my Cirque du Freak story: A Vampire by Accident. Now there will be a ten or so day break after this chapter because I will be going out of town with no internet access, but I will have my computer so the writing will continue! Now on to the story!

**Summary:** With a dead mother and an absent father, life is harder than it should be. She is a freak among others until one day she meets a very tall man.

**Chapter Three: **It's After the Show that the Real Story Begins

"Itsy, bitsy. Itsy, bitsy." The lights were dark with a blue haze. The audience could see eight glasses of water across the stage and the water began to bounce out of one and into another. Think of one of the fountain shows in Las Vegas. "Itsy, bitsy. Itsy, bitsy." A scratching noise on the left begins to capture their ears. "Itsy, bitsy. Itsy, bitsy." Each time 'itsy, bitsy,' is repeated a new voice joins, making it echo within the room. "Itsy, bitsy. Itsy, bitsy."

The blue haze grows brighter and the whole stage can be seen as a ten year old girl walks on stage. She has dark hair and sea green eyes that glowed in the blue haze. "Itsy, bitsy. Itsy, bitsy." She repeated as her hands looked as if she was playing an invisible piano and the water in the glasses continued to dance. The scratching got louder. "The itsy bitsy spider," The ten year old began as she put her finger tips together and followed the scratching noise with her hands in the original hand motions of the song. "Climbed up the water spout," Hanging by her finger and toe nails from the ceiling was a slightly younger girl with bright blonde hair that seemed to grow brighter as more eyes focused on her. At the same time a few people notice the water was no longer jumping from glass to glass; instead, it was hanging in mid air. "Down came the rain and washed the spider out," The blonde hair girl let go of the ceiling falling through the puddle in the air and landed on the stage with a thud, and then the rest of the water came splashing down. The audience gasped at the hard landing and the two front rows covered their faces from water sprayed. "Out came the sun" A spotlight appeared against the back curtain. "And dried up all the rain," The water rose into the air again leaving the stage and the blonde hair girl completely dry. The ten year old made a pushing motion and the water flew over the audience and into buckets in the back. A small spray of water sprinkles on them, but to distract them there is a gust of wind as the blonde hair girl disappears from her stilled position on the stage. "And the itsy bitsy spider," Suddenly the scratching continues twice or three times as fast as the first time, the blonde is climbing again. "Went up the spout again." The blonde finished the act by hanging by her toe nails in the center of the ceiling, as Mr. Tall came out.

The blonde did a somersault in the air and landed on her feet next to Mr. Tall as he began to speak, "And that was some of our younger performers, Ms. Abigail Hunt," The blonde bowed. "And Ms. Acquanetta Poole!" The ten year old took a bow. "Thank you for coming here tonight, that is the end of the show!" The two girls left the stage as the audience got up and headed towards the exit.

-CDFPJO-CDFPJO-CDFPJO-

"Wait Abby! I want to hear the real end!" I said as I stood just off stage. You see, Mr. Tall always pretends to end the show, but then when everyone gets up to leave, a snake comes slithering down the wall by the exit and Erva, the snake man, controls the reptile before anyone gets hurt. Suddenly, there was a loud scream and the sound of people panicking and running. We laughed because there was no cause for concern. "I love Erva and his snakes!" I told Abby, and she nodded as we went arm and arm to our dressing room.

As we walked down the main stair case back stage, we saw Lenard Loaf (this three foot tall man had an extra long forehead that reached six feet), and Gertha Teeth flirting. We also met Lily Cooley, who was late getting to the door for the final sale opportunity; then there was Hans Hands, who waved at us with his foot because he preferred to walk on his hands.

I loved everyone in the Cirque. They have all been like my family for that last four years, and Abby and I are like sisters! It's been nearly three years since we started performing and I never thought it would be so much fun. Sure our song is really kid-ish, but we like it; otherwise, we're too peppy for the Cirque.

"Come on, Abs, we have to pack all this stuff up' cause we leave tomorrow morning." I said because it was true, tonight was our last performance in this little town.

"I know, I know!" She told me as she began throwing things into her trunk. She paused, "Oh, crap!" She raced to the door of our room. "I promise Keely I'd help with clean up in the auditorium! If you help too, we'd get done so much faster?!" And she gave me the puppy dog look.

I rolled my eyes at her and followed her back through the stairwell. The show was over and everyone was either packing or cleaning, except for Mr. Tall. He was in the auditorium, by the stage talking to an old man in a wheelchair. "So, you are here for the two girls?" Mr. Tall said to the man.

"Wait!" I whispered and held Abby back. We stood and listened to the conversation in front of us, as we hid in the shadows.

"You know me well, Hibernius. You have been kind to let them stay, it is a safe place to grow, and they have been safe by your protection. Eventually your protection will not be enough to keep them safe."

"I know."

"They will need to train."

"I agree."

"So you will let them accompany me back to the camp?"

"As their guardian, I want to be assured they will not receive hardship for who they truly are. The younger-?"

"By sight or age?" Both men's eyes twinkled a little.

"Sight."

"The gods know of her existence and accept her, and their children will follow their examples. As for other hardships they may encounter will be the same as any new camper."

"The decision should be theirs, don't you think?"

The man in the wheelchair nodded and looked right where we were hiding. "Children, please join us." We came out of the shadows and Mr. Tall smiled, like he knew we were there the whole time. "You heard our conversation?"

"We came to clean…"

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop!" We told them.

"A natural habit of young ones; I have grown used to it." Mr. Tall replied.

"So," The man in the wheelchair said, "What do you think of attending a camp for the summer?"

"You were talking about us?!" I asked, awestruck. He nodded.

"What do you mean 'the gods know'? Who are the gods?" Abby asked.

Mr. Tall answered us, "Do you remember Astrea Oneeye? She told many stories about the greek gods."

"I don-" Abby began.

I remembered though so I cut her off, "I do, she left like a month after Abby joined the Cirque. One time she told me she was a child of Poseidon, and the only reason we could see her one eye is because she lowered the mist or something around the Cirque. She was joking because those are all myths and stuff." Thunder sounded.

"You had a Cyclops in the Cirque?" The wheelchair man asked.

"I did, but she left to help her family in the sea a few years ago." Mr. Tall explained.

"In the Sea?" I asked.

"Yes the forges for the Cyclops and Poseidon's palace is there…"

"But that's not real! The gods aren't real!" Abby yelled. Lighting and thunder rocked the building, and we all jumped.

The man in the wheel chair cleared his throat, "The gods don't appreciate being called fake, myths, or not real. Would you like to come to the camp and learn more about-?"

"Why do you want us to come? Why not Corin, Jos, Helix, or Eclipse?" They were other kids who were close to our age in the Cirque.

"Because they are not half-bloods." Was the simple answer.

"She's half vampire, but I'm not!" I told him.

"I guess half-blood does not explain it as well as it has for others. The appropriate answer is: those other children are not Demigods."

"Demi-?" I stuttered. "-God?"

"Wha- um, what does that mean?" Abby asked.

"One of your parents were mortal, the other was a god or goddess."

There was a loud thump next to me and as I turned I saw Abby sitting on the stage. "So, not only am I half human/ half Vampire, but now I'm also half god?" I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes… And you too, Acquanetta, half god, that is." He told us.

I nodded, letting everything sink in. After a few minutes of silence I spoke. "I want to know more! I'll go if Abby does."

Abby looked up and I gave her the puppy dog face. We both burst out laughing, "Okay, okay… I'll go."

Mr. Tall pulled two bags out of thin air, "Put what you want to take with you in these. Everything else in your trunks, I will keep them safe until you return."

"Yes, Mr. Tall. Thank you, Mr. Tall." We said in unison and hurried off to our room.

--

The end of chapter three! Woot woot! I'm on a roll!

Please review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Acquanetta, Daughter of Poseidon**

**By:** Moonlightbear

**Disclaimer:** these books are so good I wish I could say I wrote them, but I didn't… please give it up for the brilliant Rick Rioridan and Darren Shan!! And the wonderful worlds they created!! All characters that you don't recognize are mine and proud of it!

**Author's notes: **This is a slight companion story to my Cirque du Freak story: A Vampire by Accident.

_**I'm back!!! My vacation is over and thank the gods because I was so bored!!!**_

**Summary:** With a dead mother and an absent father, life is harder than it should be. She is a freak among others until one day she meets a very tall man.

**Chapter Four: **Camp and Claiming

It took us twenty minutes to pack our room up. Abby and I didn't have much in the bags we were taking to camp. I, my laptop, she, her Mp3 player; what can I say? We're new age kids! I packed a few pictures of the Cirque, while Abby pack the picture of her and her mom. She's carried that with her since forever. She had a couple of notebooks and several pens; she writes and draws all the time. I had my swim suit and a bottle of water, which I always carry with me.

We ran through the building making sure we said goodbye to everyone. We thought it might take a while mainly because we thought we'd have to explain why and where we were leaving to, but we didn't, most already seemed to know. "I wish we had a heads up like they did!" I told Abby.

"Yeah, seems like everyone knew except us!" She responded.

Once we got back to the auditorium, Mr. Tall and the wheelchair dude were there talking. They turned to us when we entered the room. "Did you say good-bye to everyone?" Mr. Tall asked.

We walked up to him and nodded, "Everyone except you!" I exclaimed. He smiled and held a hand out to us to shake. Abby and I pushed past the hand and hugged him around the legs. "We're gonna miss you, Mr. Tall!"

"I will miss you as well, children!" He said, chuckling as he patted our heads.

-CDFPJO-CDFPJO-CDFPJO-

Abby and I couldn't sleep on the train that night, and I think we might be putting the wheel chair guy in a psych hospital soon instead of the camp. We were always wired after a show and the soda he got us didn't help. He told us he was used to it, "Most half-bloods have ADHD, and can't sit still for long periods of time." That was so true for us! What really surprised me was the dyslexia thing half-bloods have too. I never actually knew what the word meant but I remember some of my foster families talking about it. Now that I know what it means, do you think they could have made it any harder to spell, when you have a stupid spelling disorder?!

Abby asked a ton of questions, while I borrowed a kid's Iphone to find out information. At some point we got the dude's name, Chiron. No last name, no Mr., no nothing. Just Chiron. He's the activities director at the camp, which was so easily known as Camp Half-Blood. Now that was much similar for a person with Dyslexia to read than Dyslexia. Oh well what can you do?

We were on the train all day and the following morning we were in Long Island, NY, and a van that said Delphi Strawberry farm was our ride. Four other kids joined us, one of them had crutches, another looked as nervous as us, and the last two greeted Chiron and Argus (the driver) like old friends.

The kid with the crutches decided to lose his pants on the drive to the camp. I was a little surprised when I saw goat legs, but I got over it quickly and started to wonder about Chiron's wheelchair. The nervous kid was really quiet and sat in the back corner. The satyr, goat legs dude, was next to him talking quietly. The two other kids were asking Chiron some things and then they turned to us and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Sophia Ducharme, Daughter of Hecate."

"And I'm Jerry Shaw, Son of Athena. This will be my second summer at camp and Sophia's sixth. Are you excited to be going?"

"What am I going to say, 'no'? Of course I'm excited!! We only found out recently. Abby and I can't wait to learn more about everything."

"Well you'll get a lot of surprises at camp, like of course you met Darwin back there, and Argus." Jerry said.

"Nothing will surprise us much!" Abby responded proudly. "You guys should come to our home and we'll see who's surprised!" We laughed together.

"Where do you guys live? In the Sea of Monsters?" Sophia asked.

"That's the Bermuda Triangle, just so you know." Jerry informed us.

"Nah, we live in the Cirque du Freak!" I announced just as proudly as Abby had.

"That's a circus of freaks," Abby said mimicking Jerry. "Just so you know." And we laughed. They asked if we were serious and when we confirmed it, they joined in our laughter.

It wasn't long before the van stopped and we ran up the hill and into the protected camp for demigods: Camp Half-Blood. The dragon under the tree startled me, but it was pretty cool. Our first stop was the Big House to see an orientation video, then we had a tour of the camp, and finally we sat down for lunch. I was starved. Abby and I weren't the only new kids to camp, there was the nervous kid we met at the train station, and then there were twin sixteen year old boys, a seven year old girl and her twelve year old brother, and a preppy goody two shoes boy who might have been fourteen years old. I didn't care, he annoyed me.

At lunch everyone sat anywhere they want, and it seemed like each cabin latched onto one of the new kids. They tried to separate me and Abby, but we wouldn't allow it. It was like twenty questions and we answered with speed, sarcasm, and savvy. There was a lot of laughter and shocked faces.

We had a great time and we managed to keep Abby's secret, well a secret. It's not like it'll stay quiet forever, but she just didn't want rumors. At least not yet, she wants to explain it once and only once and make sure she got the truth out, hopefully the right way. It's complicated.

The rest of the day we, the new kids, were allowed to explore the camp on our own. We met wood nymphs and water nymphs, satyrs, Mrs. O'Leary the resident Hell Hound (She's huge, and the sweetest creature around), and then we met Mr. D. He came out of the Big House as we were passing by to see Thalia's tree. "Isn't that the wine dude?" Said one of the twins loudly.

"Why must every brat, that enters this impossibly annoying camp, call me 'the wine dude'?" He asked himself.

"Because you are…" Abby said quietly to me and we giggled.

The nervous kid gasped at us, "He's a god, he could fry you alive." Then he turned towards the grumpy god and said, "They didn't mean it!" And then told us to come on, and ran up the hill to the tree and dragon.

-CDFPJO-CDFPJO-CDFPJO-

At dinner, it was claiming time. All the new kids sat at table Eleven, Hermes' cabin, because he is the god of travelers. Chiron stamped his hooves to get our attention and then raised his glass and said, "To the gods!" All the campers did the same thing. Have I mentioned that Chiron is a Centaur? Well he is and that is just so cool!

Our glasses filled with whatever we wanted to drink and then came the food. When the food was given out, everyone began to get up and head over to the fire in the middle of the dining pavilion. So me and the other new kids did as well. We were last in line and each person took the best piece of food on their plate and threw it in the fire. I noticed all the regular summer camp kids say their godly parent's name as they threw their food in. Someone even told me that they like the smell.

Finally it was our turn and as the nervous kid dropped some food into the fire and sign appeared above his head. "Welcome Jamie Gannon, Son of Iris!" Many people clapped and he joined a table on the far right corner of the pavilion. Next were the brother and sister, "Welcome Emily and Henry Jones, Children of Zeus!" Then it was Abby's turn and I knew it the second I saw the sign that it was both ironic and totally perfect. "Welcome Abigail Hunt, Daughter of Apollo!"

Now it was me, have you ever had one of those feelings that you just wouldn't get a sign? Well, I did for like a whole two seconds. My sign actually came up faster than the few before me did. "Welcome Acquanetta Poole, Daughter of Poseidon!" The twins, Jason and Jacob Georgson, were sons of Morpheus, and the preppy boy was a son of Aphrodite.

We all sat down at our now appropriate tables, our glasses marked our spots. Abby and I shared a look, sad because we wouldn't be sleeping in the same tent or eat dinner together for the whole summer. I already miss her as I began to eat my dinner with my two half brothers. Micheal Green is fifteen and Theo Taylor is only five.

Near the end of dinner Chiron stood up and commanded silence once more with a few stamps of his hooves. His announcement was Capture the Flag in one hour, and all chaos broke loose! "Remember No killing or maiming, and all magical items and powers are allowed!"

--

Ok the end to another wonderful chapter, and I think you can guess what the next chapter is about!! Ok now… it is up to you!!! Please please please review review review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Acquanetta, Daughter of Poseidon**

**By:** Moonlightbear

**Disclaimer:** these books are so good I wish I could say I wrote them, but I didn't… please give it up for the brilliant Rick Rioridan and Darren Shan!! And the wonderful worlds they created!! All characters that you don't recognize are mine and proud of it!

**Author's notes: **This is a slight companion story to my Cirque du Freak story: A Vampire by Accident.

**Summary:** With a dead mother and an absent father, life is harder than it should be. She is a freak among others until one day she meets a very tall man.

**Chapter Five: **Capture the Flag

Capture the flag at Camp Half-Blood was like Santa Clause had come to town. Everyone was out of their seats and racing to the armory in two seconds flat. I stayed with my new brothers, so I didn't get lost, but it was hard. I thought poor Theo would get trampled, but he held his own. I saw Abby lose her group and get pushed around, so I grabbed her arm and took her with me. "Thank you," She yelled over all the noise.

"No problem!" I yelled back. We ran off together following my brothers, when someone pushed their way towards us.

"You're an Apollo kid!" She said to Abby. "Your team is over there!" She pointed to another massive group, and then grabbed my arm and said, "Poseidon come with me!"

I saw Abby walk to the other team, and a bunch of them pushed her farther into the group. I was led to the Reds Armory and got help suited up, then this other person told me to come with them. I followed him over to a smaller group where I was told I'd be on defense with my brothers guarding the flag. Just before I headed off towards the flag, I saw Abby. She was suited up and smiling, then she pointed her new sword at me, and I did the same. A friendly fight was coming.

-CDFPJO-CDFPJO-CDFPJO-

The game started ten minutes ago and nothing has happened yet, but I kept my eyes peeled. The three of us were standing on large rocks in the middle of the creek and we raise the water up to make a wall to hide our flag. My brothers were looking for sword or arrow wielding, blue armor wearing people, while I kept my eyes opened for another assailant: a blur.

I was so right too; less than fifteen minutes after the game began, I saw the blue blur. She was heading straight for my little brother's water wall. "No!" I yelled and his rock was pushed into the air by a sprout of water. At the same time, Abby had jumped. Rock and half-Vampire collided; Abby fell to the ground like a ton of rocks while Theo clutched the rock he was on like it was his life line. Micheal dropped his water wall and went to check on Abby, who wasn't moving. "No!" I yelled at him while I gently let Theo rock down. "Don't help her she's…" It was too late. Abby moved with speed Michael couldn't possibly see and knocked him unconscious. "Theo get reinforcements!" I told him before throwing a water ball at the blur. "You're not going far, Shorty!"

"Oh really now?!" Abby responded and she raced toward me. I blocked her with my sword and we went at it. I surprised myself at sword fighting. Heck, I was pretty good! I never really done it before, where as Abby had. She learned some from Mr. Crepsley and Darren before they left and then a Vampire Prince named Vancha March came last year and taught her some hand on hand fighting. I was just going by instinct, by nature and I was keeping up with her.

I was moving super fast, but out of the corner of my eye I saw some people coming into the clearing by the creek. I think she saw them too; her attention was else where for a split-second. It gave me that much needed distraction and I disarmed her of her sword. She was shocked, but recovered quickly and jabbed at me with her nails. They were sharp and tough, as long as she was drinking blood her nails and every other Vampire skill were as good as any weapon. She jumped and flipped, avoiding my sword and nicking me with her nails.

She took a swipe at my feet, so I jumped and turned. I cut her in the arm and she made a slice on my cheek. I put space between us; we both looked at the crowd, catching our breath. They knew something was up, whether they knew what it was, I didn't know. I didn't have time to think about it either because Abby made her move. She took a few steps heading into flitting mode, "No!" I said loudly and water surged and went after her. She was pushed into a tree as the water attacked her. She was surprised and then livid; she was getting tired but she made to flit and I threw another water surge at her. She was prepared and dodged one way, and then disappeared into a blur. Five seconds passed and she was on her team's side of the creek with the flag in her hands. It took several moments before they realized they won and shouted with glee. I laughed and clapped for Abby's team's victory, after all, it was just a game right.

I guess I was wrong because I got cornered by several people who said I let her win. That was just bull! I worked my butt off in the fight; it's not like they helped any when I got tired and who was getting the other team's flag?! Nearly everyone had come to see me and Abby fight and no one else did their jobs!

ADHD people get distracted really fast, so one minute they were at me, the next they wanted to know how Abby did all that she did. I think Abby noticed it too because one moment everyone was cheering and patting her on the back and the next she looked like she wanted to disappear. I started to push my way through to her, and ran into Chiron who was trying to calm the chaos. Abby was yelling trying to get people to hear her but they were all making too much noise and pushing her. One big girl grabbed her by the collar of her armor and yelled at her. Abby didn't do anything; she kept her mouth shut, her eyes narrow, and her fist clenched so tight her nails cut into her palms and began to bleed. She was trying real hard to control herself; she could kill if she lost control right now.

"Get away! Leave her alone! Get off!" I screamed as I pushed the big chick away. Abby relaxed when she was let go and Chiron began to get everyone's attention.

"Children, Campers! This is not how my students act! This is not how half-bloods act! Stop it this instance and all your questions may be answered very soon!" Chiron yelled.

"You okay?" I asked Abby. She licked her hands and nodded, her hands stopped bleeding.

Abby walked up to Chiron and pulled on his tail. He spun around and looked her in the eyes. "I'm ready." She told him quietly.

"Campers!" Chiron said again, gaining everyone's attention. "Most of you have dealt with difficult pasts before coming to camp. Every story is different and you are who you are because of the story your life holds. That is the same for everyone who comes here. Listen to Ms. Hunts' story before you make an assumption of who she is and let it be known, she has the gods blessings." Chiron then put a hand on Abby's shoulder and guided her into the view of every camper. I stood behind her so she knew she had my full support.

She took a deep breathe and said, "Hello everyone! My name is Abigail Hunt and I'm a half-Vampire! Vampires aren't what you think. We don't kill those we feed from, or turn into bats and fly. We aren't scared of garlic, onions, crosses, or holy water. I can, however, move very fast, it's called Flitting. I can also heal cuts with my spit, use my nails (fingers or toes) as daggers, and hypnotize people. I haven't actually tried to hypnotize people yet, but I've been told I can." She talked very fast, yet clear so no one interrupted her. Most of the kids were trying to wrap their heads around this new information. "I don't have fangs, but my teeth are super strong. FYI we don't bite our victims; we knock them out with a toxic gas, use our nails to make a cut in the shoulder and take a little sip and then heal it with our spit. Or at least that's what I've been told and seen, but I've never done it myself. Since I've known I was half-Vampire, someone else has provided me with the blood I need. The drinks at the pavilion do their jobs well, so I'll get my provision from there. Please don't be scared! If you have a question asked and please don't judge me before you understand me!" The campers started to talk and the noise was getting a little loud. "I wasn't born this way!" Abby yelled and a few kids began to quiet down. "I used to be ordinary; normal like you guys, but then something happened. I was blooded unwillingly and unknowingly and once you're blooded you can't go back. If I could change what I am, I would! But I can't, so I've accepted it and all that comes with it." Abby backed off now. She acted well adjusted and confident, but in reality that's just what she had to do to keep going. Life wasn't easy for a demigod, but it was harder for a half-Vampire.

"What kind of monster would do that? It's not fair!" Someone in the crowd said.

Another answered, "Is it ever fair when a monster attacks us?!"

"No," The first responded, "But that is different. Vamps are a whole different level of monsters that we don't normally deal with, and until tonight I believed were _myths_." A few people laughed because here at camp so many myths have been proven truthful that it is just silly to believe otherwise.

"It's funny that you called them Vamps," I said stepping forward. If Abby wasn't going to tell them about the real monsters I figured I should. They needed the whole story. "Vampires have blood cousins called Vampaneze, and they are the real monsters." Abby gave me a thankful look; I know she has a hard time talking about the Vampaneze because of what he did to her family/families. "They are the ones that brought life to the myths we all know. Vampaneze suck the victims dry and kill them, they don't enter a house unless invited, and one of them was the monster who blooded Abby."

"Wouldn't that make her Vampaneze? Or does it not work like that?" An older kid, with a red helmet on, in the back asked. This question made a lot of people start talking.

"Wait, WAIT! Please!" Abby called. Once again quiet began to take over the camp. "Normally… Um, yeah it does." People started flipping out. I whistled, Abby yelled, and Chiron stomped his hooves, but it wasn't until Lighting flashed across the sky. Silence took over and Chiron prompted Abby to continue. He said the lighting was to help her. "Oh, okay," She turned back to everyone and tried again, "Um, look, yeah, normally that is how it works, but I don't know if it was just me or maybe because I'm half god too… My blood changed… I don't need to suck something dry and I practically lived off store bought bloody steaks for a couple of years. I've met a few vampires and they all said the same thing. They can sense that a Vampaneze blooded me but my blood turned Vampire instead. They don't know how or why it happened, but they've helped me just the same."

"How did the Vampaneze blood you? When did it happen?" Someone to the right asked.

Abby hung her head; she hated retelling her horrible story. I went to take a step forward to explain in a way that didn't explain everything for Abby sake, when a hand landed on my shoulder. A man with long dark hair stepped past me and said, "I believe Chiron has already said most, if not all, of you have had difficult pasts and I believe this young lady has revealed more to you then any of you will ever do for her. Tyler McNab would you care to tell us your story?" The boy to the right shook his head 'no'. "Kelly Shenner care to share your story?" She too shook her head 'no'. He asked a few others and they all said 'no'. I realized with each person he asked their expressions changed from fear or accusation at Abby to sympathy. I wonder if they've lost family or friends to the monsters who have chased them too. I also wondered how this guy knew it all too. "It's been a long night, the blue team, Apollo cabin won tonight. Be happy and get some rest! I expect to see wide, awake eyes at tomorrow's 6:30am training!" There was a loud groan and everyone began to disperse to their cabins for bed.

"Thank you, I wasn't sure if the time for bed would ever come." Chiron said, shaking hands with the long hair man.

"Sorry," Abby mumbled. "Good night…" And she began to walk away.

I started after her when the guy talked, "There is no reason to be sorry for, kid. I know what you've lost, and I was hoping to walk and talk with you about it…" Abby nodded, and they began to walk away.

I would have followed, but Chiron told me it was time I went to bed and pointed me in the direction of cabin three. I did as I was told, but sleep did not come easy with two brothers peppering me with questions; one of which was: "What did he want?"

"What did who want?" Was my reply.

"Nico, son of Hades, the guy who made us all leave! What did he want?"

Now it totally makes sense that he knew… Well, sorta.

--

End of another chapter!! Sorry it's so long and vampire centered but it had to be done… next chapter we meet a friend, a god, and clues of what the next few stories of my series will be.

Now you guys know the drill… _**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Acquanetta, Daughter of Poseidon**

**By:** Moonlightbear

**Disclaimer:** these books are so good I wish I could say I wrote them, but I didn't… please give it up for the brilliant Rick Rioridan and Darren Shan!! And the wonderful worlds they created!! All characters that you don't recognize are mine and proud of it!

**Author's notes: **This is a slight companion story to my Cirque du Freak story: A Vampire by Accident.

**Summary:** With a dead mother and an absent father, life is harder than it should be. She is a freak among others until one day she meets a very tall man.

**Chapter Six: **The Future Is Close, But the Present Is Now

"_I'm worried, guys! He hasn't responded to any of my letters!" A twelve year old red head exclaimed to two older red heads._

"_Seriously little brother, he might just be enjoying his summer…" One of the older boys replied._

"_Did you even see his family?!" The younger said._

_They shrugged. "Give it a few more weeks,"_

"_If he still doesn't write back,"_

"_We'll go for a visit and if he needs help,"_

"_We'll give him a hand!" The older boys replied, each switching between lines._

"_Who are you talk…" A girl began to say, but was interrupted by, _"Wake up! Wake up Aqua!" My little brother said pushing me. As I stirred, my older brother rolled over mumbling about, "Make the racket stop!!" That's when I heard the knocking on the door.

"It's Abby, she wants to talk. Go, I'm tired. I want to sleep." My little brother told me.

"What time is it?" I asked, but now that I was up, he was back in bed and off to dreamland. Another knock sounded and both of my new found brothers grumbled in their sleep. I got up and opened the door. "Abby!" I said. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Abby looked guilty, "I know, I know it's almost five AM, but I couldn't sleep!"

I heard my brothers grumble again, so I went outside and pulled Abby with me. "What's up?"

"Sorry I woke you, it just-"

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for, it's not like we never had late night, early morning chats before."

"Yeah, but its different now. You have your family and I have mine. We're separated and they don't understand… They don't want to understand. They're mad 'cause I'm not like them…" Abby explained.

"Well, first off, we are family now. You're like my…" I looked toward the sky thinking while my finger made a map in midair. "First cousin first removed or something and second, give them a chance. We haven't even been here 24hours and no, we're not going back to the Cirque!"

"How-?"

"Because I know you too well! Besides do you think this is easy for them? It takes a little help from all sides." I told her as we walked to the beach; I was wide awake now.

She shrugged.

"So what did you and that Nico guy talk about?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"Oh, him? He was really cool. The first time he came to camp was 12yrs ago, but his sister died during his first summer so he took off to figure out his past and seek revenge and stuff. He said things were complicated, but they turned out right. He told me he understood what it was like to lose people you love. He was really young when his mom died and ten when his sister passed on and he feels death all the time because he's a son of Hades." She sighed. "He could sense the death around me and knew most of it happened when I was blooded, that's why he jumped in when he did. He knew the deaths weren't my fault and that I was still haunted by them. The other kids he mentioned lost friends and family and stuff too because of the monsters that are supposed to come after us."

"I'd been wondering about that… We've never been attacked by monsters, well monsters of this world anyway… Why is that?" I asked, correcting what I said for Abby's benefit. She'd been attacked by a horrible monster several times, but he is not a monster from the old Greek stories.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I've heard that monsters track Demigods by their scent, but mine might be miffed because of the vampire in me. Oh, and remember what Chiron said to Mr. Tall?!"

For the life of me I couldn't remember, so I shrugged.

"He said something like 'your protection will not be enough to keep them safe forever.' Mr. Tall's been protecting us so monsters don't attack!"

"We're lucky…" I mumbled, and she nodded. We just sat there looking at the sea in comfortable silence for a while. "So, you still feeling like you wanna leave or stick it out here?" I said breaking the twenty minute silence.

"I'd like to say 'stick it out' but… I don't know… I sort of feel like I don't belong because of what I am. I'm not like my brothers and sisters; they said they accepted it but then they got mad again, and I don't know what to do…" She told me, fiddling with her hands.

"What happened? Why'd they get upset?" I asked her.

"Do you remember when Vancha visited last year?"

"Yeah, he spent most of his time with Madam Truska!" We both giggled, those two always got into trouble. "Any extra time he had, you guys talked."

"Yeah, and do you remember one of the most important things he told me about Vampire's fighting rules?" She asked me, but I was drawing a blank and shook my head. "You never remember anything…" Abby mumbled, and then said out loud. "Vampires can't use projectile weapons like guns, and all Apollo kids use-"

"Bows and Arrows…" I finished for her.

"They said it was the first thing we were going to do in the morning and I told them I can't, I'm not supposed to. I mean who should I go by? My father or the clan?"

"I don—WHAT IS THAT?!" I exclaimed as an enormous bright light glowed in our faces blinding us.

"I have no idea!" Abby yelled.

A third voice said, "That would be the sun chariot," in a calm way, as if it were normal. "And the god, Apollo."

"Who are you?" I asked the new comer, as the light receded. He was a twelve or thirteen year old boy, with dark skin, eyes, hair and a kind smile.

He held a hand out to me, saying, "I'm Jar-"

"Jared Saber, Son of Hephaestus. Nice to see you again." Apollo said waltzing up to us from his bright red jaguar, beaming. After Jared shook my hand, he gave a small bow to the sun god and said, 'Sir.' "Ah, and young Acquanetta Poole, Daughter of Poseidon, my little cousin, and thank you for being such a good friend to my little Abby." He said kissing my hand and winking.

I didn't know what I should do, so I nodded my head, but the slight blushing came of its own accord. My face turned completely red when Jared said, "You know she's only ten right?... Sir." He added quickly at the end.

"All girls are beautiful!" Apollo replied, smiling, then he turned to Abby. "But that is not why I am here, is it?" Abby shifted nervously, I think, afraid of her father's wrath, but I didn't get the feeling he was mad, and I was right. "I feel a poem coming:

_ABIGAIL,_

_A- A choice to make._

_B- But what to do._

_I- I have the answer, just for you._

_G- Go with you heart._

_A- All will make sense._

_I- In the end, don't fear other's thoughts._

_L- Life is what you make it, so live it!_

Ah, yes that was a good one!" Apollo finished.

I turned to Jared and said, "It started to rhyme, but then it didn't…"

"He spent time with some first graders a while back. With this sorta poem only the beginning part is important, I think." Jared replied, shrugging.

"… I've know about the Vampires longer, I guess." I heard Abby say to her father.

"Than that is how you shall fight. I knew a long time ago, when it first happened, that you would be different than my other children and that is just fine. It makes you spec-"

"You knew?... Back when?" Abby asked, cutting her father off. Jared gasped and Apollo seemed slightly shocked, but then he sobered up. "When he hurt mom?! When he killed her?! When he did _this _to me?! Did you know the whole time and not do anything to stop it?!"

"I could not change what had to happen, so the future I saw will be what needs to be... And I have said more than I ever should." Apollo turned to Jared and said, "Keep an eye on the lighter side of things Mr. Saber. Acquanetta, I hope you enjoy your first summer here." He said with a knowing wink that made me think more was in store for our summer to come. "And never forget you are special Abigail. You are the Sun and you make everyday a great one." And with a bright flash of light and warmth, he was gone.

Abby just stood there for a moment, with her mouth open as if she wanted to speak, but didn't know what to say. Eventually she turn towards us and said, "My mommy used to say that all the time… 'You are my sun, you make everyday a great one'" Then she growled and kicked the ground. "I don't know if I should hate him or not… Or if I should be worried or…" She sighed. "I don't know…"

I went up to my best friend and put an arm around her, "Maybe we should ask Chiron about it?"

"Okay," Abby and I started to walk and I asked Jared if he wanted to join us. He did. We all talked a little as we went, but Abby wasn't saying much until she suddenly stopped. I asked her what happened and she asked me, "You don't think _HE_ has anything to do with this, do you?"

"Who?" Jared asked curiously.

"What?" I said. "Mr. Tiny?"

--

Ok, so it's the end of another chapter and sorry it took so long to update, but I had a brain freeze and just wrote like two lines a day, lol… but here it is… oh and say yay for me!! I finished the CDF series finally!!!!

Now we have some other business to take care of and it's a lonely little clickable below that says "Review this story"… go ahead and give it some clickable love and click it… in short term please R&R!! Thanks!


End file.
